Crazy Dreams
by reading book worm girl
Summary: Lily, James, Alice, Sirius, Remus, and Mary are sitting in a room with the radio on. the song is Carrie Underwood's 'Crazy Dreams'. It brings back memories. Which memories come up?


Summary: Lily was listening to music in her bedroom, and a Carrie Underwood song came up. It brings some flashbacks of her life at Hogwarts with her friends and the Marauders. (P.S. they are out of school now, and James and Lily are still dating)

(Song: Crazy Dreams by Carrie Underwood)

**Key to this songfic:**

Actual song lyrics

_Flashbacks_

Prongs - James

Crescent - Lily

Stripes - Alice

Padfoot - Sirius

Moony - Remus

Whiskers - Mary

Hello you long shots

You dark horse runnersHairbrush singers

Dashboard drummers

Hello you wild magnolias just waiting to bloom

There's a little bit of all that inside of me and you

Thank God even crazy dreams come true

_Lily was sitting in the Gryffindor Common room one night during the first week of school, first year. So far she had no friends to talk to, and she was a muggleborn. James walked up to her with Sirius, Peter, Remus, Alice, Frank, Mary, and Dorcas._

"_Hey. I'm James. I'm a first year too. This is Sirius, Remus, Mary, and Alice. What's your name?"_

"_My name is Lily. Why are you talking to me? No one has even said one word to me since the sorting?"_

"_We were all scared to befriend you. Our families are pure-bloods, and you are a muggleborn. We were scared of what might happen if we talked to you."_

"_Why would you be scared to talk to me, Remus?"_

"_Well, for starters, Sirius' family is a pure-blooded freak show, if you ask me. James' family never talks to people of your blood status, as a general rule. My family has basically cut itself off from the community except for school, and we don't talk to many people. The rest of us just were just to scared to talk to you because of James and Sirus." replied Remus._

"_You don't have to be afraid to talk to me."_

"_We know, that is why we are talking to you now."_

"_Wanna be friends?"_

" _Sure, Mary."_

I've stood at the bottom of some walls

I thought I couldn't climbI've felt like 

Cinderella at the ball just runnin' out of time

So I know how it feels to be afraid

To think that it's all gunna slip away

Hold on, hold on

"_James! Where are you going?"_

"_Relax, Lily, I'm just going to go and check on Moony."_

"_Good. I thought you were running away from me."_

"_Why would I run away from you?"_

"_Because you don't want to date me anymore."_

"_I would never run away from you. Now just go hang out with Stripes and Whiskers for an hour and me and Padfoot should be back by then."_

"_Okay. Bye!"_

"_Bye!"_

Here's to you free souls

You firefly chasers

Street climbers

Porch swingers

Air guitar players

Here's to you fearless dancers shaking walls in your bedrooms

There's alot of wonder left inside of me and you

Thank God even crazy dreams come true

"_What shall we call this, Padfoot?"_

"_I don't know, Crescent. What do you think?"_

"_Hey! Stripes, Prongs, Moony, and I have an idea!"_

"_What is it, Whiskers?"_

"_The Marauders' Map!"_

"_Perfect! Now how do we keep it safe?"_

"_Easy, Padfoot. We just make six copies and each of us have one to keep safe. When we are married and have our own kids, we give our copy to them."_

"_Brilliant, Crescent!"_

"_Thank you, Prongs!"_

Never let a bad day be enough

to go and talk you into giving up

Sometimes everbody feels like you

Oh, feels like youJust like you

"_My - my parents were killed in a car crash!"_

"_Oh my god! Are you okay?"_

"_I'll be fine, but my sister has decided to burn all of my things that I left at the house, and has kicked me out!"_

"_I know how you feel, Lily. I ran away from home and decided to live at James' home. I bet if you asked him he would let you live there too."_

"_Sure, Lily. If you want to live at my house with me, Sirius, and my parents, you are welcome to."_

"_Thanks, guys. I don't know what I would do with out you."_

"_You don't need to worry about that because we will never leave you out in the cold."_

"_Thank you, James."_

I've met some go-getters

Some difference makers

Small town heros

And big chance takers

I've met some young hearts with something to prove

Oh yeah

"_I can't do this, Mary! This is just wrong! I don't even know if he feels the same way!"_

"_This is why you have to do this, Lily. If you don't, you may regret it for the rest of your life!"_

"_I am willing to take that risk, Alice! Just let me go back to the dorm!"_

"_No!"_

_And with that, both Mary and Alice shoved Lily into the broom closet and locked it._

"_Hey, Lily!"_

"_Hi, James."_

"_You seem upset to be in here with me. By the sounds of it you like me but don't know if I like you."_

"_Maybe, maybe not."_

_They sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes. Then, just out of the blue, Lily moved over next to James and kissed him full on the lips. Within a few minutes, They were in a full - on make - out session. Then they heard a noise from outside the closet. Remus suddenly opened the door and all of the others were laughing, saying things like 'finally' and 'hooray, Lily and James are together finally!'._

"_Boy am I glad you took the first step, Lily. I would have just chickened out."_

"_Whatever, James. Whatever."_

Here's too you long shots

You dark horse runners

Hairbrush singers

Dashboard drummers

Here's to you wild magnolias just waiting to bloom

There's a little bit of all that inside of me and you

Thank God even crazy dreams come true

Thank God even crazy dreams come true

With that Lily turned off the radio and turned to look at her friends, Mary, Sirius, Remus, and Alice, as well as her boyfriend James.


End file.
